Yaoi Fanclub Sequel
by Atsuko-san
Summary: What happened after Tsuna chose both the gaurdians. Sex scene! Rated M


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR sorry for my bad spelling and grammar and blah blah blah ON WITH THE STORY! :3**

**Atsuko: Hehe! Here's the sequel!**

**Tsuna: I'm not going be rape am i?**

**Atsuko: No I swear it!**

**Tsuna: …..**

**Atsuko: Really!**

**Hibari: You're lying herbi- Where she go? O_O**

**Atsuko: *under the bed* Please enjoy *whispers***

It has been almost a week since the brunette chose Hibari and Mukuro. They still try and beat the shit out of each other every time they see each other…

Tsuna sighed as he watched Midori and Tsubaki fight over an outfit for him.

"GOD DAMMNIT MIDORI IT'S THE BUNNY COSTUME!"

"NO THE SALIOR UNIFORM!"

"BUNNY"

"SAILOR UNIFORM!"

The door slide open, Mukuro and Hibari came in.

"Herbivores I could hear you all the way down from the reception room" Hibari growled.

"Not my fault Midori won't agree that Tsuna should wear the bunny suit!"

"He's wearing the sailor uniform!"

The two started at it again.

"So that's what there fighting over?" Mukuro asked Ekichi who simply nodded.

"I have to agree with Tsubaki the bunny costume with fit Tsunayoshi –kun perfectly"

"EHH MUKURO BUT SHE'S A HIBARI FAN-GIRL!" A girl cired.

"So?"

"You just what to ravage him you perverted pineapple I'm going with the sailor uniform"

"NO HIBARI!"

Oh my the Seme have just taken opposite teams.

Ekichi sigh as Tsuna began to panic.

"Now g-guys we don't have to start a fight now" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Why not combined the costumes together?" Ekichi stated.

"EHHH!"

"He can wear the bunny ears and tail while wearing the sailor uniform too"

"YAY! EKICHI SOLVED ARE PROBLEM!"

"Here Tsuna-chan go to the bathroom and put this on"

"Maybe someone should wait outside the bathroom for him so he doesn't get molested" Ekchi sweatdropped.

"I'll go" Tsubaki stated.

"Thanks Tsubaki"

The two walked to the bathroom, Tsubaki looked up and down the hall for and y molesters GAH I mean seniors….

"Okay Tsuna-chan It all clear"

It felt like 5 hours for Tsubaki even though it was 10 minutes.

"HIIIIE!"

Tsubaki ran into the bathroom. EH Tsubaki you know that's the guys bathroom!

"What's wrong!"

"T-the costume i-i-it's …"Tsuna blushed.

"YOU LOOK SO FUCKING CUTE" Tsubaki squealed.

Thank god no one was in the hall as they walked back.

"We're back" Tsubaki chirped, pulling the brunette into the room.

The two older teens gaped at the sexy uniform.

The shirt showed of Tsuna's mid-section, as a red tie came down two his belly butt, The skirt showed off Tsuna thighs and if he bent over you could see his ass. The white ball of fluff was connected the back of the skirt. One ear drooped down two the side as the other one was up.

The brunette tried to cover his mid-drift by pulling down the shirt but it failed.

"EH! Tsuna-chan don't do that it'll ri-!"

To late the shirt had just ripped in half leaving the red tie on the brunette's revealing chest.

"HIIIIIIIIIE!" Tsuna covered his chest with his arms.

Mukuro died from a nosebleed.

Hibari turned the darkest shade of red.

"Um mukuro you okay?" Midori poked him in the head, but he didn't respond.

"Tsuna-chan come here" Midori made a notion with her finger.

The brunette made his naked well half naked way to them.

"Kneel down and raise your arms" Tsuna raised an eybrow to that but then did what he was told. Midori grabbed the illusionist hands, placing them on the brunette's chest. Mukuro squeezed Tsuna's nipples.

"HIEEEEE" Tsuna blushed backing away.

"I feel much better now" Mukuro smirked getting up.

"Pineapple herbivore how dare you touch what is mine" Hibari growled. He chose both of you Hibari not just you…..

"You're? Fuck that his mine!"

"Oh god here we go again" Ekichi sweatdropped.

"Tsubaki-san w-where is my shirt?" Tsuna asked the girl, making her sweatdropped.

"I misplaced it heh" Tsubaki laughed.

"EEHHH!"

"Sorry Tsuna-chan"

Mukuro came up behind the boy, snaking his arm around him, and started to play with his chest.

"A-ah Mukuro Sto-!" Tsuna blushed.

"S-Someone q-quick get me a camera!" Ekichi order, holding her nose from bleeding.

One of Mukuro hands made it way down to Tsuna butt, gently rubbing and squeezing it.

"Eh Mukuro!"

"Oi pineapple" Hibari growled.

Mukuro ignored the officer, and went back to violating I mean playing with Tsuna hehehe.

"Wouldn't it be better if I Take you under wear off Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro purred, intill the boys ear.

"N-No!"

Too late Mukuro slipped off Tsuna's underwear GAH HIBARI DO SOMETHING!

"Oh my god" some fan girls of Mukuro fainted.

Hibari threw his tonfa at the ground, it shot up hitting the ceiling then hitting Mukuro square in the head.

"Ow DAMN ASS OFFICER!" Mukuro let go of the brunette stopping his way towards the perfect.

Tsuna had to bend over to put his underwear on unaware of the two older teens watching him.

Mukuro gave Hibari a 'Let's stop and rape Tsunayoshi-kun look for a bit' look. Hibari nodded. Did I say RAPE HAHAHA I ment sex up!

"I don't like that look" tsubaki sighed.

"Neither do I but it looks like there's going to be a show"

The two older teens completely forgot that there in a room full of girls who loving reading boyxboy!

Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's slender waist, while Hibari grabbed Tsuna's chin giving him a kiss.

The illusionist hand slipped in, Tsuna's underwear, He massage the brunette's entrance, causing him to moan.

The three made the way down to the floor, Mukuro once again got rid of Tsuna's underwear, as he started licking the boys entrance.

The only girls who didn't faint are Ekichi, Tsubaki and Midori. Tsubaki and Midori drooled leaving them in a pool of saliva.

It was the other way around for Ekichi she was in a pool of blood form her nose.

Two ghost like finger entered Tsuna's entrance.

Hibari unzipped his pants, wanting Tsuna to suck his hard erection.

The brunette took half of it in before he started to swirl his tongue around the hard as steel manhood.

Tsuna jumped as Mukuro thrusted in something bigger than his finger, into his small hole.

With each thrust Tsuna moaned loudly, making Mukuro fuck him harder.

"Oi pineapple don't break him I'm next"

"Yeah yeah yeah but Tsunayoshi-kun like it like this"

"Oh yeah! I'll make him cum just by fucking his mouth" Hibari growled, pushing Tsuna's head into his cock more.

_IM GOING TO DIE! _Tsuna mentally screamed.

**Atsuko: There Mukuro you happy you got to fuck Tsuna now?**

**Mukuro: VERY! *tails wags***

**Atsuko: Is that a tail? O_O**

**Tsuna Hey you said I wasn't going to get raped!**

**Atsuko: You didn't you got sexed up**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu let's do it again Tsunayoshi-kun**

**Hibari: *comes out of now where* Pineapple**

**Atsuko: EH! RUN! TSUNA! **

**Tsuna: *runs like hell***

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu oh no you don't Tsunayoshi-kun *runs after him***

**Hibari: PINEAPPLE! *chases Mukuro***

**Atsuko: I hoped you liked it =^_^=**


End file.
